In Another Life
by hope88
Summary: Kurt can't take the heart break any more and the glee club's newest assignment gives him a chance to say things to Noah that he really needs to say


**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or any of the characters but I wish I owned Puck and Karofsky.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Puck

**Summary:** Kurt and Puck have been friends forever. Secretly they have been on/off boyfriends for a few years but Kurt can't deal with the heart breaking any more and a glee assignment gives him a chance to say things to Puck he'd never be able to say. - Based on the song 'In Another Life' by The Veronicas.

**A/N:** I know, I know I should be working on the next chapter of TLS and I am I promise. But this wouldn't let me go until I had written it, so I know it sucks a bit. This is currently a one shot if you want it continued let me know and I will put it on my list of WIPs that I will eventually get around to completing.

**In Another Life.**

"Alright guys settle down." Mr Schuester said to his glee club as they all filed into the room. Once he had their attention he began the theme of the week. "Doors." He said firmly while writing the same word on the whiteboard he was standing next to.

"Can anybody tell me about how doors relate to our lives?" he asked

"Like doors opening and closing n' shit." Puck stated.

When some of the other glee club members started to giggle and snigger at his explanation his secret best friend and even more secret kinda boyfriend stepped in to help him.

"I think what Noah means is not doors opening and closing litertally but metaphorically like for example If i didn't get into NYADA that's a door closing but if i got into say Parsons instead it's a door opening." Kurt explained using the boys first name instead of what he thought was a stupid nickname.

"Exactly!" Mr Schue said enthused that at least some of his kids knew what he was trying to say.

"Ok, so as you can tell this weeks theme is 'doors'. Now i'm going to get everybody to pull a name out of the 'Hat of Fate' and then your going to choose a song to sing to this person... But," Mr Schue yelled when the kids all started to speak at once. "It has to be a song about the opening or closing of an emotion or physical door to this person, oh and just so you know the person your singing to must be kept secret until you actually perform."

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed out of glee as soon as it was over he knew Noah wanted to talk to him but he couldn't do it any more. He loved Noah with everything he had but he couldn't take the constant breaking up and getting back together that happened when ever Noah suddenly wasn't gay any more or when he found a girl he wanted to try and date.<p>

He couldn't even turn to his family or friends, None of them except his dad and Noah's family even knew they were close friends and even less people knew they had been dating, or not dating since they were 15.

The beep of an incoming text from his phone told him exactly what Noah and he were this week or well at least today anyway _'bb u dint wait 4 me :('_.

He rolled his eyes hating the smile the stupid text brought ot his face. He didn't dignify the text with a response as he had more important things to do then play booty call... like finding the perfect song for this weeks glee assignment where fate unluckily or luckily depending on how you saw it made him pull out Noah's name from the hat.

As soon as he had pulled out Noah's name from the hat he knew this was his only chance to get Noah to actually listen to him and not just give him his puppy dog eyes and ask him to hold on for just a little longer and that things would be different soon, that they would be together and everyone would know.

After searching for hours Kurt finally found the perfect song.

* * *

><p>Kurt had done his best to avoid being alone with Noah all week and know it was friday the last glee club leson for the week half of them had performed yesterday and the other half were performing today.<p>

Kurt though this week really had been lucky after all, he had the perfect song and he was performing last so he didn't even have to sit around and see the result of his performance.

Mr Schue's voice telling him it was his turn brought him out of his day dream and he walked up to the front of the room.

"So this song is for Noah and it's something i've been wanting to say for a while but never had the chance to. It's called 'In Another Life'.

Kurt nodded to Brad and the band to let thme know he was ready and he turned back to the front gathering all his strength not to start crying in the first verse. The music started and he began to sing.

**I have known you my whole life  
>When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife<br>Eight years later you won me over  
>Just as I took the world on my shoulders<strong>

So far so good he thought no tears although he did notice the odd looks on the rest of the glee clubs faces and the unsure look on Noah's.

**I got used to living without you  
>Endless phone calls and dreaming about you<br>Always said that you were my meant to be  
>But I guess I was in love with your memory<strong>

Noah it seemed had worked out where this was going if the frown on his face was anything to go by and it made Kurt just want to stop and run over and hug him but he couldn't stop now.

**You know I love you, I really do  
>But I can't fight anymore for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<br>In another life**

**I know I said that I would keep my word**  
><strong>I wished that I could save you from the hurt<strong>  
><strong>But things will never go back to how we were<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry I can't be your world<strong>

As Kurt continued to sing he closed his eyes and got lost in his memories of the two of them together.

**You know I love you, I really do**  
><strong>But I can't fight anymore for you<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again<strong>  
><strong>Sometime, in another life<strong>  
><strong>In another life, another life<strong>

The look of complete heart break on Noah's face was what finally did it. At first it was a single tear rolling down his cheek but as he continued to sing they fell faster and faster.

**The way you're holding on to me**  
><strong>Makes me feel like I can't breathe<strong>  
><strong>Just let me go, just let me go<strong>  
><strong>It just won't feel right inside<strong>  
><strong>God knows I've tried<strong>

He had kept control of his voice for so long but he couldn't any longer, his voice hitched and he closed his eyes again not wanting to see the looks on Noah or his friends faces.

**You know I love you, you know I do**  
><strong>But I can't fight anymore for you<strong>  
><strong>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again<strong>  
><strong>Sometime, in another life<strong>

**In another life, in another life  
>In another life ...<br>**

The song ended and he hung his head, watching as his tears splattered against the floor. Silenced reinged over the room until he heard the shuffle of a chair, he didn't need to raise his head to know that it was Noah, the sound of his heavy boots and the slamming of the choir room door told him everything he needed to know.


End file.
